1) To receive, process, and store blood samples in an efficient and organized manner from CLL patients that have been diagnosed at various sites across the country. The first step will involve collecting, processing, labeling, and storing the sample received from each patient. The second step will be the distribution of the sample to various sites for addition studies as requested by the investigators of the CRC. In addition, the Tissue Core will assure accurate quality control, record keeping, and data management. Approximately 2,000 samples will be collected per year. 2) To provide a central repository for CLL blood samples with basic minimum information. When the samples are received by the Tissue Core, they will be assigned a unique patient identifier number and logged into a database. This database will be updated as information is received on the subsequent samples that are collected from the CLL patients. 3) To make the viably frozen samples readily available to the CRC investigators for future research studies. The investigators of the CRC will be able to request frozen vials needed for event-driven studies (hypothesis testing) by submitting a sample request a sample request form. This form requires a description of the proposed hypothesis, the outcome of the project, the biostatistician appraisal, the number & type of samples required, and the approval of the advisory committee. 4) To perform basic panel of tests. The basic tests that will be conducted on each patient sample as it is newly diagnosed will be: A- immunophenotyping analysis (Flow cytometry) to assess extent of disease and B- (AN-PCR-ELISA) to determine expressed Ig VH subgroup. Cytogenetic Minimal Residual Disease (MRD), and Los of Heterozygosity (LOH) testing will be performed on specific CLL samples only according to hypothesis-driven studies. These studies will be outlined in the sample request forms that will be received by the Tissue Core director and evaluated.